Queen of Darkness
by zoey-starkforever
Summary: Not HON, but another vamp novel. 17 year old Carmen is a vamp-tracker hybrid who must embrace her destiny to be Queen of Darkness and she is falling for the guy who got her in this mess! Trouble is on the way...
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Darkness

Chapter 1: Can't Sleep

Carmen pov.

An ear-piercing shriek filled the damp night air. Carmen knew what that meant. Trouble. She quickly somersaulted out of her 2-story apartment's windows. She landed with a pose that would make even the toughest soldiers go crying to their mamas. Oh, I love the way my body is so flexible and strong. She stalked off to the source of the horrible sound. As her feet made a too-tap-too-tap rhythm that echoed through the streets, she let her mind wander to the day she became someone known as "Queen of Darkness."

Flashback

I could not sleep on that cold night so I walked out of my creaky red door, and walked through the plain and simple neighborhood. (I was living in the suburbs then.) Then I heard the faint sound of someone begging "Get away from me!"Desperately nearby. I had decided to see what was going on, which I now knew was the biggest mistake of my life.

By then I had started running so fast I swore I was traveling the speed of light. I realized I was getting closer and closer to the source, so I had started walking quietly then. I was finally able to see the person who wanted help. It was a woman in her early twenties, and standing in front of her stood a man also about twenty. He actually looked kind of cute, with brown hair and a toned body. If it wasn't for the fact that he was DRINKING from her neck I would have thought he was dreamy. I quickly hid behind several garbage cans, because if he saw me, I would also be a victim.

I knew I had to get the guy away from the woman, she was already looking unconscious. Okay, think. What could I use? I saw a garbage can lid and a broken lamp. Yay! The heavy artillery. While I was getting the lamp, my eyes caught on a beautiful teal colored mask that could have been used at a masquerade ball. I put it on, and I could tell I looked great wearing it. Aargh! I hated it when I got off track. Okay, get the lamp under the lid. Right.

When I reached over though, I knocked the lid down. To me it sounded like an atomic bomb explosion. "Mission accomplished," I thought to myself miserably, "that got the guy's attention." He looked disoriented and enraged. Soon, he was coming over. The last thing I saw was a cloth over my mouth, muffling my screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Bloodsucker

Carmen pov.

All faded into darkness that was unlike any other darkness then. I woke up with a jolt to discover I was in a small 9 by 7 room. Where the heck am I? What happened? How do I get out? Memories flooded into me like a tidal wave. My quick acting instincts kicked in then. One door, two windows. I could get out! Both of which are probably locked, my inner voice retorted. The window was a possibility, but I would probably break a bone or two trying to break it. My thoughts were interrupted when the blood drinking guy, I didn't know his name, walked into the room.

He was wearing a different shirt unbuttoned exposing his white t-shirt, his hair was combed and slicked back stylishly, and he was wearing dark blue jeans. He was your above-average hot guy, but I knew better than to fall under his spell. "Where the h*** am I?" I asked simply with a pissed off tone. Ha! He thinks I will back down and act like a coward! I don't think I will allow that!

"Your attitude surprises me," he said innocently. Whoa! This guy seriously needed to know who I was.

"Listen, I have a life to get back to, and I am not going to stand around talking to a bloodsucker." I am good! I got exactly the reaction I wanted. He looked hurt by the name I called him, and that gave me enough time to continue. But it was my turn to be surprised.

"I am very well aware of whom I am, but who are you and tell me exactly what part of…yesterday that you saw." This guy was sooo not gonna get answers out of me.

"I am not the one who should be answering questions, and I saw enough yesterday to know everything I need to know." With that, I tried to walk out with a smirk on my face, but of course, I wasn't getting out that easy.

Seth pov.

This girl was driving me insane! She thinks she is the superior, when clearly I am! Her smirk told me I was correct. Well, I would just have to teach her a lesson. She tried walking past me just then, and I grabbed her by the wrist. "And where are you going?" She laughed meanly, and tried making me let go. Stupid human! Vamps are much stronger than humans. When she saw it wasn't working, she smirked and tried to look like it wasn't hurting her at all. Her wrist was pumping with blood with adrenaline. Stop it Seth, stick to the task at hand. He knew he had to kill her, but she was so innocent and had some serious attitude making it hard to do. She reminded him of himself so much.

"Will you stop staring at me like lunch meat? I am so not letting you drink from me," she said. I realized she was right, I was staring at her, in thought. She was just so interesting…

"Where do you think you're going?" I repeated.

"Back home. And now if you please," she said, tugging at her wrist.

" I am afraid I can't allow you to leave with the… piece of information," I said. She couldn't just leave! She could tell the whole world about our kind! I had to think this through…. without feeling her blood in her wrist. "Okay, well I am leaving for a while, so see ya!" I said quickly while throwing her across the room. It wasn't going to hurt her. I was right, as soon I was about to close the door she stood up, ready for battle. Too late, I thought.

Carmen pov.

F***! My head hit the wall with such force that I passed out for two seconds. Then I was right back up and ready to kick some serious butt, and then the door locked behind him. The fury inside me was building up, if and when he comes back, I will not hold back. No one throws me against the wall! I don't know why I was so calm when he came in, I should have knocked the lights out of him right away! Ugh! Why am I such an idiot? "Well, I'm leaving for a while, so see ya!" His words repeated in my head. Why does he even think he can leave, on my own time? I sat there, numb, wondering what time it was. Heck, I could have been out for two days! I tried to think of a plan, when he came back in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Choice

Carmen pov.

Okay, so here goes. "What day is it?" I asked him coldly.

"Friday. Evening," he stated as if nothing happened. Three days. Before I could continue asking questions, he interrupted. "You have two choices. You can become a vampire like me or a vampire tracker." So he's a vampire I thought as I tried to keep from looking scared.

Seth pov.

It pained me to say those words, but it is the only way. She could not tell the world our secrets. It is a life or death kind of thing. She seemed to have a different idea though. She tried once again to get free, but with all that she had.

"Or maybe, I will just leave!" She screamed through gritted teeth. This girl had some serious stamina! Sadly, I was still stronger. Why she was behind the trash cans anyway? I don't know. Then a new question hit me with a wave of shock. Was she already a tracker?

"Let me ask you something. Why were you behind the trash cans?" I said while easily pushing her back. She laughed her signature I- honestly- don't- care laugh.

"What makes you think I will tell you? You kidnapped me, trapped me in a tiny room, and you think you'll get answers?" She growled. S***! This girl is amazing! Through all that pain she was still so stubborn! I made my grip stronger, causing her to gasp. Now I knew she was going to give me some answers.

Carmen pov.

His grip was so strong! I gasped out in pain as the grip got stronger. Well, I thought, he was going to turn me into a vamp. This basically means killing me, sort of. I might as well not give him satisfaction. _This guy is a killer! _The thought floated around my head as I felt myself getting weaker. I was going through hell. "You can freaking kill me now if you want," I said.

I quickly looked up from my doubled-over position to see his facial expression. It was expressionless! Yup, I thought, this guy has experience with killing. I continued, "I will not become a monster like you! No matter how much torture you put me through!" I spoke my thoughts out loud. It was funny how I was being so dang polite and not swearing at him. Funny if this was a movie. Not if you are going through it.

"You can become a tracker, so you can live for killing vampires too," he managed to say. "Do you think I kill all the time? I let others become killers, too," I heard him whisper before I blacked out. "Ha, I wasn't dead! "Was my last thought before I blacked out, "I am stronger than you think."


	4. author's note

Sooooooooooo, tell me : What do you think? Please review, you can simply type yes or no! That little green button…. Also, take my poll, go to my page. Which is better, Coke or Pepsi?


	5. another note sigh

Sorry, you guys hate these notes, but I have to give a special thank you to Fight-the-Fire! You guys should seriously check out her stories, they're amazing! Thanks Kate!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tracker

Seth pov.

"I let others become killers, too," I whispered when she fell in my arms. My life sucks! She didn't die. I didn't want her to die, but now I still have to deal with her. She is far too stubborn to make a choice. I will just have to make it for her.

I held up her wrist and rolled up the sleeves. At least she isn't awake to feel the pain. I knew deep down I just didn't want to make her feel pleasure when I drink from her. She is far too innocent and I don't deserve her. _And I just don't want to feel pleasure from this stubborn girl._ Before long I was drinking her sweet blood, but the gentleman I am I stopped before she could die. I looked at her arm about to close the wound and then I stopped short. I saw the intricate designs on her forearm. Oh s***! She is a tracker! I left the room without bothering to close the door or her wounds.

Carmen pov.

I woke up at peace in a nice comfy bed, and then reality kicked in. Someone drank from me, I am kidnapped, and I just decided to sleep. I stood straight up looking around the room. This was not the room I fell asleep in. I quickly looked around for an escape route. I was not going to talk to the vamp. If I had to, I would make my own escape route. I froze when I saw him sitting in the chair reading a book. Okay, stay calm. Focus on the escape. I went to the window in the far corner of the room. What the heck? He didn't even care! Well, I wasn't going to question it. I was close to finishing opening the window when I saw it. Intricate designs were on my forearms! "What the hell did you do to me?" He finally looked up from the book and sighed.

"I did nothing," and then he went back to his book. This guy was seriously pissing me off. He drinks from me and then doesn't give me answers!?

"Then tell me right now what. Is. On. Both. Of. My. Arms!"

"I can only tell you those marks were not there before I turned you into a vampire." He paused to look up at me to see my reaction when he said he turned me into a vampire. When he saw I wasn't surprised, he continued, "Those marks mean you are a tracker."


	7. dedication to fightthefire

Chapter 4 was dedicated to you, fight-the-fire! I updated just for you!


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Life Sucks, Literally

Seth pov.

"Those marks mean you are a tracker." Her eyes got wider.

"But I'm a vampire now!" She protested, trying not to believe the truth. "Vampires and trackers are opposites! What did you do to me?" She said in hysteria. "I can't have a normal life anymore!"

I knew her words were true. "I can't help you. I did not give you those marks," I retorted. "Who are your parents?" She took in a breath ready to answer. So she had a soft side… I knew it!

"I don't have any parents. They died when I was two. Some person watched over me for seven years. She never told me her name; I never knew who she was. But she took care of me and I trusted her. She disappeared one day when I was nine years old before I came back from school. I came home, and the manager of the building told me that I didn't live there anymore," she drew in a shaky breath before she continued; "he gave me a new address which is where I live now. In the house were half a million dollars and lots of food she knew I could make. I learned how to be independent and I never had problems, because she taught me how to do everything." Now she was sobbing and on the ground. I wanted to comfort her so bad, but I was probably the last person she wanted to touch her. So I just sat there thinking the same thing she was, how is she a vamp and tracker hybrid?

Carmen pov.

I was on the ground crying my eyes out and he was just sitting there! He was the one who got me in this mess anyway! I calmed myself down enough to be able to look at him. He was looking at me probably wondering the same thing as me, how is a hybrid like me possible? I could not come back to my regular life now, and I wouldn't fit into a vamp or tracker world.

My thoughts were interrupted by his arms and soothing words wrapping around me. "I am truly sorry," he whispered. Somehow I believed him. I fell asleep in the hands of my enemy.

Seth pov.

I let her fall asleep in my arms when I remembered something. "Wake up," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open with fierce determination.

"Get me out of here," she said.

"I'm going to let you go," I said, "as soon as you drink. Blood."

"What!" She screamed jumping out of my arms. She was fully awake now. I was kind of hoping she was a little sleepy so she wouldn't be stubborn.

"If you don't drink now you probably never will," I said calmly, waiting for a retort.

"You've got one part right, I'm not drinking!" she shouted, obviously enraged. "And – "

"You will die if you don't," and as I said that I realized she was part human. She couldn't rely on that though, blood would give her the most power.

"Who's blood?" She replied, already knowing the answer. Wow! This whole entire thing must have really taken a toll on her health. She was giving up to easily.

"Well, my blood would be the best thing for you. Since, well I am your source of power." I said it like it was no big deal, but it was definitely. It would show that she was starting to warm up to me. Ha! I was letting that thought out of my head. She would never like me.

"Okay, but don't try to pull anything off. Physically and mentally," she added, glaring at me. I couldn't help but notice my heart skipped a beat at the mention of pulling something off physically.

Carmen pov.

I knew he was right, I was super weak. Plus, it made sense. I am still getting out of here as soon as it would be over. "Okay, but don't try to pull anything off. Physically and mentally," I said trying to glare at him through the burning that was happening in my body. It was worse than any cramp I had ever gotten, and it wasn't from hunger. What in the world?

"Well, I'm going to walk you through the steps as you…do them," he said. Oh no, what did I get myself into?

"During the transformation that occurred you developed stronger nails and sharper teeth," he started. I quickly ran my finger at the bottom of my teeth, but they felt normal. "Don't worry," he reassured me, "the teeth don't look any different." Was he reading my thoughts?

"Use your nail to make a small cut somewhere on my body, and then your instincts will kick in. In the end," he quickly continued, "Lick the area to make the wound heal." Oh, good he finished. During his explanation something inside me stirred, wanting to get started. Now I was freaking myself out. This is just too gross! I moved forwards an let my teeth sink in his shoulder. Whoops! I forgot to make a cut. I hope he doesn't mind… 


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Rome

Seth Pov.

She leaned in close to me and bit my shoulder! Ow! I thought mentally, but I probably deserved the pain so I just let her continue. She was sucking more and more of my blood and it felt good. Completely opposite the vampire stories like Dracula right? She was causing me to feel lust but I fought back as her words rang through my head, _"Don't try anything. Physically or mentally." _

After about five minutes I gently pulled her back to see that I was completely shirtless. Oh yeah, so she can pull something off and I couldn't? I couldn't wait to see her expression as soon as she sees me exposed! She will probably blame it on me!

"I told you to not take anything off!" She screamed her expression horrified.

"Sweetie, I did just as you asked. You did this yourself." I said with a fake I-care tone. As realization caught up with her, I continued, "It is normal to feel lust when drinking. And pleasure," I quickly added.

"It wasn't me; it was the monster you caused to awaken inside of me." She said matter-of-factly. Great, so she isn't going to let me forget.

"I have been thinking, we should go to Rome. It is where the elders are, and they might know what is happening to you," I said, eager to change the subject. Okay, she nodded in agreement. "By the way, can you close my wound? Only the saliva from the biter can heal it," I said sheepishly.


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, review please! I'm glad I have 10 reviews so far, but I need more people to review! Don't forget to also take my poll! Fight-the-fire said she's better than Coke and Pepsi! Love the creative answer! Can't the rest of you do something cool like that?**

Chapter 7: When in Rome…

Carmen pov.

WE boarded the plane silently, in our own little worlds. When I walked into the plane, I got a big surprise. The seats were super close together. And my seat is right next to his. I have to remember to ask for his name...This plane ride is going to be long.

"Please take your seats and put your baggage in the compartment. If you want to have a bag accessible during the ride then put it under your seats. Buckle up your seatbelts and remember that you cannot take them off at any time unless you are told to. Lunches will be served at noon. Thank you for riding Delta and enjoy your flight," the flight attendant said. Here we go…

"Wake up, they brought us snacks!" He (the vamp) said, nagging me again that I was a vampire now and I could only drink blood. I woke up with a start to realize I was sleeping on his shoulder. Why didn't he wake me up when he knew I was sleeping on his shoulder. Ugh, he makes me so mad!"Don't worry, you're a hybrid, remember? You can still eat human food," he whispered. That woke me up, human food rules!

Seth pov.

The flight took 5 hours! I had nothing to say to her and so I just sat there thinking of the last time I saw the council. It consisted of five women vampires who had goddess-like appearances. One of them, Margaret, had golden hair and blue eyes and was around my height. I secretly had a crush on her, but you know, she's like two thousand years older than me. I was actually a very new vamp, just 18 years old, but in the vamp society it isn't a big factor. The council members were all part of the oldest vampire family (Maia) and I was actually son of Dauntia (another member) so it was legal for me to turn someone into a vamp. Imagine if anyone could do that? The whole world would be a vampire colony. But unfortunately we have a goddess so all the council members have to be women. I'm not against having women members, but guys should be involved, too.

I turned towards her, and then I remembered that I didn't know her name. "So, tell me, what's your name?" I said and laughed at myself; through all we've been through I didn't know her name.

"My name's Carmen," she said rolling her eyes. Okay, so we're both on the same chapter, my stupidity. Girls always fall for me, so it never really matters if I'm stupid in their opinion, not mine. This girl was different, I _admire, not love _her. Just the way she challenges me and is strong makes me want more.

"Hello? What's your name," she said annoyed breaking my train of thought. Did I say I admired her? Let me check on that…

"Seth," I said smiling a bad boy smile all girls like, but she just looked away. "Hey, you have to know some vampire history before you go to the most important vampires. Well, our goddess is Anastasia, and she has a high council that consists of five women members," no guys, I added to myself before continuing, "Dauntia, Margaret, Madeline, Katherine, and the high priestess Camille. When you are in their presence you must be respectful and honest. They are origins of the Maia family, the royal family." I finished.

The plane finally landed, with some of our tension gone (we knew each other's name so that's a start right?) and took a cab to the Grand Hall that regular people never see because it is the middle of nowhere in Rome. There is a city there, and so it looks completely civilized, with vamps. A woman who looked in her twenties walked up to us smiling, which I guess is Cally, the woman I talked to on the phone and who scheduled the meeting. I knew she really was much older, but vamps never age. I should probably tell Carmen; maybe she'll be a little less mad at me once she knows she won't have wrinkles.

Carmen pov.

The woman walked up to us, and Seth smiled at her so I guess she was someone he knew. She looked in her mid-twenties. So he is dating an Italian woman that's older than him? I'm not jealous it's just that I would kick the woman's butt if she flirts with him in front of me. I simply don't like PDA and stuff.

"Hello Mrs. Cally it's nice to see you," he said politely. I couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness. I'm glad they won't be flirty, that's all I kept reminding myself. He's my enemy, but for now he's trying to help me. There's no way I would have feelings for him.

"Ah, yes Mr. Tagaris, I am glad you are here. The council is quite interested in the girl," she spoke with a funny Italian accent. Oh, was I wrong about Seth dating or even being interested in this woman! His selfish soul would not settle for her because of her voice. Mr. Tagaris, I laughed to myself, funny last name. Nonetheless, he bowed respectfully, and I mirrored his movements.

"Let me see your forearm child," she did not just call me child! I stayed quiet anyway, but didn't waste any time shooting Seth a look that said, _you're gonna get it later. _I raised my arm and showed her my designs. As she saw more and more her eyes widened in awe.

Seth pov.

I've only seen her tattoos once for like two seconds so I also took a look. Her tattoos were black gentle swirls that laced around her forearms and I found myself as awestruck as Mrs. Cally. They were unlike any other tattoos a tracker has had that I've seen

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but can you guys stop staring," she said with an obvious tone that said _I do mean to be disrespectful. _So fearless!

"I apologize Mrs.-"

Carmen's cheeks turned a light pink. Funny stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you to each other. This is Carmen, and Carmen this is Mrs. Cally," I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

Luckily, we got to take a limo. I really hate taxis, they drive me insane. Mrs. Cally obviously got the wrong idea about my relationship with Carmen, because she sat in the front so we had to sit together in the back. We didn't even look at each other, except for the time when I asked her how she was doing and she just glared at me. Mrs. Cally kept turning around and looking at Carmen's marks. Then she would look away and Carmen would roll her eyes. She had something against Mrs. Cally, probably because Mrs. Cally thought we had a thing going on.

My phone started ringing Tik Tok. I looked at the caller I.D. It read MADDIE. "Hey Mad," I answered I" gave her the nickname Mad on the day we met in kindergarten, because she was mad at me for taking two animal crackers from her. Over the years we've gotten close, even dated several times in high school. Carmen looked at me to see who I was talking to and looked annoyed. Or was she jealous? I quickly got rid of that thought as soon as she glared at me. Why was she so against me?

"Oh yeah, of course I have time to meet you for dinner. We're going to see the Elders tomorrow, so I've got time. Yeah, bye." Yes! I could finally relax. Then I remembered Carmen. She'll love to come with us…'cause she's going to come with me no matter what. We would go to Maia's, the best diner in Rome only for vamps.

"Hey, I told the driver. Slight change of plans. Go to Maia's on Jeje boulevard," I said and he turned the limo around.

"What now? "Carmen groaned. "This better be good."

"Mr. Tagaris, can you explain…" spoke Mrs. Cally.

"I've got a date…err…meeting with my old friend Maddie. " I said, feeling the heat come to my face. I don't blush though; it's just a slight burning sensation.

"Well, then drop me off here driver, I can stay in this hotel tonight. See you tomorrow," said Mrs. Cally as she got off. That left me and a tired and pissed of Carmen with a temper.

"What next, we're going to Russia to go skiing?" She asked while shooting a thousand daggers into my throat so I couldn't speak.

Finding my voice I said very coolly, "You can always stay in a hotel not knowing Italian." Her eyes got menacing.

"So a date with a Maddie, right? With me, your guest who is pissed?" She offered in a sweet voice.

"Right and I wouldn't say a word because I have the money." I ended the conversation effectively.

Carmen pov.

My heart broke into a million pieces. He had a girlfriend. I didn't even care anymore to pretend I wasn't in love with him to myself. I love Seth Tagaris, my enemy.


	11. Chapter 8

**This chapter is really good, so I hope you review! Oh, and don't forget to take my poll!**

Chapter 8: Bad Things Happen in Libraries

Carmen's pov.

This sucks, this sucks, this sucks so bad. One, I was in love with my enemy, two, I was going on a date with him and his girlfriend, and three, I had nothing to wear. I might as well embarrass him with my simple lime green shirt and distressed jeans, but I never get what I want.

"Okay, we're stopping by my Italian summer casa, so you can put something presentable on," he said with an emphasis on presentable. "And maybe you can also take a shower," he added.

"What's the matter; you don't want me to look bad in front of your inamorata? (Girlfriend in Italian)" I said sneering.

"You speak Italian," he asked, surprised.

"Well I'm not a freakin' illiterate," I said with a sarcastic tone.

I already knew how I would ruin this date. I have it all planned out. Say a couple of bad things about Seth, spill a drink "accidently" at his girlfriend Maddie, and use bad table manners and flirt with Seth. I can already picture the look on his face when he would start yelling at me after the date. HAHA, like I would care if he gets pissed off.

Seth pov.

Well I'm not a freakin' illiterate," she said, and then looked away for the entire ride back to my Italian house. It's on the shoreline of the Tyrrhenian Sea. It really is an awesome location, and also a cool place for a party. So many memories…

It's a brick mansion with turrets all around the exterior. In the backyard there is a swimming pool, tennis court, and a forest for hunting and hiking. It's a great vacation spot, and I haven't visited it in two months. Luckily, I had hired two new women to clean my house because the other "cleaning service" went through my underwear drawer. This time I remembered to interview the house cleaners before letting them in.

"Holy s***! This is your summer home?" she said when she saw my mansion.

"Mansion," I corrected her. She jumped out of the limo before it even stopped, and ran to the door. She reached up above the door frame and somehow found my key that I keep in a secret compartment there. How did she know my key was there, and on her first try?

"How the hell did you know my key was there?" I spoke my thought aloud as I was hopping out of the limo. I was instantly surrounded by salty sea air that calmed me down and relaxed my nerves. This was the real reason I bought the place, it was relaxing and beautiful. It sounds so corny, but I'm always in a lot of stress from the council, "stop this argument", "go to this party", "tell them this" is what I hear every day from them.

"You're not too hard to figure out. You like the fancy gadgets and expensive stuff so I assumed it would be in a compartment. And what better place to put a compartment on a door where no one will see it than the top of the frame?" She said, finally turning around to look at me.

"That's a little creepy," I said hurrying up to get to her.

"Your appearance is a little creepy," she said before rushing inside.

"Oh, my feelings are hurt," I muttered to myself. She acts like she's already been here and it's her mansion. I finally got in and was instantly surrounded by the smell of home-made bread. I walked into my kitchen and there stood Clarisse, one of the maids, working in the kitchen on something.

"Who told you to cook?" I asked, they were to only cook for me.

"Oh sir, welcome back. The girl walked in and said she was with you and told me to cook some French bread. I thought it was strange, we are in Italy and she ask for _French _bread," she finished looking apologetically at me.

"Oh, well, that's okay," I said in a kind voice. I was known for being picky and yelling at people who do something in a way I don't like them to. She blinked; obviously surprised I didn't fire her on the spot. I was a council member's son, so they're all afraid of me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out half a million dollars and handed it to her.

"Thank you sir fir being so gracious of me." she said while counting her money.

"You're welcome Clarisse you did an excellent job. Where is Hannah?" I asked. Hannah was the other maid.

"Well, she's somewhere in the house. I am not sure. I can go check-"

"No, that's okay. Here's the money for her." I didn't have to tell her to give Hannah all the money, if she didn't, well bad stuff happens.

Where did Carmen go? I'm not going to play hide and seek with her. I looked through all fifty-two rooms and no luck. There was one more room, my library, which I haven't checked in yet. It was secret because it was hidden and no one but me knows where it is. Sometimes I even sleep in there, so I have a queen sized bed in the sunroom that is pushed out from the rest of the library making it seem like you're outside. It is really beautiful at night, because there is no ceiling and you can see the stars.

I went in and saw that she had made herself comfortable on the couch and was reading a book. What are the chances of that?

"I walked through the entire house to find you in my private and secret library reading a book," I said, still breathing hard from running.

"Mmm," she said still reading the book. I looked at the title, _Romeo and Juliet _it read. A classic.

"It's a secret library," I said again. She finally looked up from the book.

"So? I already know about it. It's not secret to me anymore that you read!" She said laughing.

"What's so funny," I said, already knowing the answer. Not many guys read, and now she's gonna pick on me forever for that.

"Oh, nothing," she said still giggling, "I think it's cool you read." She added, serious now.

"Well, you have to get out now. Oh, actually, I wanted to further research your markings, let me see them again."

She lifted one of her arms and gave it to me. The markings were so familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me. I quickly ran to the section about our goddess.

"What the heck, Seth?" She said before hurrying to me.

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, I kept chanting in my head. I hope it's not true. I went to page fifty-six, where I knew there was a picture of our goddess and symbols that are associated with her .

Oh, s***. My worst fears were concluded. She was the Queen of Darkness.

Carmen pov.

"Seth, come on! What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, getting worried. He just sat there looking at that one symbol with absolute terror in his eyes. "Seth," I repeated. He finally looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. Oh no, I thought, this was far worse than I thought. He dropped the book and ran out of the room.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sorta-kinda the Reincarnation of Anastasia**

Carmen pov.

I picked up the book he had dropped, and looked at the picture that he was staring at. It was something familiar, and my hands grew cold. I looked at my forearms and then back at the picture. The markings were the same. What did this mean?

I ran out of the room. Where did he run off to? I went to the room I saw earlier that had a king-size bed in it and looked like a guy's room. It was probably his room. Sure enough, he was there, staring at the sea. I hadn't noticed earlier, but now I saw how really beautiful the view was.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Can you tell me what this means? I have the same markings that were shown in the book," I said quietly.

He turned towards me and began, "A long time ago, in ancient times, our goddess walked the earth. Back then, she was called Queen of Darkness. Unfortunately, there were tribes that were trained to find her and kill her. Now, those tribes are called trackers. In the book, it showed the markings they used to identify the goddess. The council has waited for the soul that carries the goddess's markings to identify her as our goddess's eyes and ears. We know our goddess would never walk the earth again herself, because as she descended back to where she came from, she swore she would never come back. It was far too dangerous for her. But she did say she would bring back a soul that would carry her "eyes and ears." But look, the council won't be happy if they learn you're a hybrid and contain the goddess in you more than them," he said then returned to looking outside.

"Well, why did your goddess decide to do this to me?" I said confused.

"She's your goddess now, too. And she's always got a reason, but this can't be good." He said. "So we're not going to the council. We're going to keep you secret and safe,"

"So no date with 'Mad' tonight, right?' I asked, nagging him. I had to be protected from everyone right?

"_Maddie _is harmless. But yeah, I guess no date with her," he didn't look at all sad. What was going on?

"Well, why? Is it because of this" I said as I sat down next to him and looked at my arms. I felt kind of responsible for this, so I was ready to comfort him. Wait, comfort my enemy? The sea air must be getting to me.

"No, it's not because of that. I am just crazy," he said smiling at me. I smiled back; clearly I was a little loco too.

"Why are you crazy?" I asked as I moved closer to him. I couldn't stand the feeling in my stomach of happiness. I knew why he didn't want to go. Our breaths mingled now, and I could smell his aftershave.

"Because I love you Carmen and I will never let you go," he said, breathing heavily. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice sensuous kiss filled with the passion we've been holding back since he turned me into a vamp. I leaned in closer to him, if that was possible, and deepened the kiss. We separated to breathe, and looked at each other.

Now that all negative feelings were gone, I freely looked at him hungrily. His hair was messed up a little, but it looked cute. His startling brown eyes were a deep chocolate brown and were scanning me just like I was scanning him. And he looked absolutely crazed. I didn't want to go too far with him, but I really actually did.

"Do you want to-" he said and he didn't have to finish his sentence. I nodded no, and he nodded in understanding. He just kissed me and I kissed him back, dropping my jaw to let him explore my mouth. It was enough. For now. I broke away, gasping for breath and he took me into his arms. It felt so right in his arms and on his chest. I fell asleep, safe in his arms unlike last time, when I thought I was sleeping in an enemy's arms.


	13. author's note no2

**Author's note**

**I know many of you read these chapters, over 130 now. So review please! I'm not to the point of threatening people I won't write anymore, but I'm close! Just write one word: yes or no, and I will be happy. Yes if you like it-no if you don't. I'm not asking you to write an essay people!**


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Followed on the Beach**

Seth pov.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was better than all the other girls I've dated, and I can't help but always be happy around her. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach," I asked her, still grinning like a buffoon.

"Sure, bring an umbrella though," she answered back. An umbrella? It was almost dark out but I didn't question her. I went into the storage room downstairs on the second floor to get it. I figured she would want a big, bright colored one so I got the yellow umbrella. I ran back, eager to help her into her bathing suit when I stopped my thought. She wanted to take it slow, so I'll take it slow. She was different than other girls, who just wanted to strip me the first date. I love her for that.

I went in, and to my surprise, she was standing there with her back turned brushing her long dark brown hair in a bikini already. It was red, which really brought out her hair. I hadn't noticed before, but she had natural blond highlights. She turned around and instantly blushed, but then got her composure back. She smirked, obviously noticing me staring at her.

"I found this bikini in your closet," she said, raising an eye brow. Oh, oh! "Does it belong to anyone you know," she said, hinting me to answer. The bikini was Maddie's, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Carmen looked better in it anyway. I got sad when I remembered that me and Maddie were going to the beach one day, and I had bought her the bikini. She broke up with me before she even put it on. I decided it was best to tell Carmen the truth.

"I bought it for my ex, but she broke up with me before she wore it," I said, no way was I going down that path again. She nodded, satisfied with the answer and went back to brushing her hair. I stepped closer to her and took hold of the brush and her hand that was holding it and started brushing for her. She turned around and smiled.

Carmen pov.

He took hold of my hand and brush and started brushing my hair for me. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned around and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh internally when he kept staring at my body in a bikini. Hasn't he seen more of a girl's body than this? Maybe not. Maybe he was innocent and truly loved me more than other girls and never went all the way with others. Maybe.

"Hey, it's going to get dark soon and we won't be able to go out," I said, thinking inside maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Good, we'll just have to stay in here," he said, reading my thoughts.

"Nope, we're going," I said, and it took all I had to say that. I would love to stay in here and-

"Okay, but why did you want the umbrella?" He said, obviously confused.

"Your maids are nosy, and I'm not going to put up with them staring. They seriously don't have a love life, and so they like watching other people in love," I said, stating my feelings freely. He always listened intently, as if every word I say is imperative. I realized I didn't fully answer his question. "It's to hide us when we," I tried to think of the right word for make out. I felt like I had to impress him, make him love me even more.

"Make out?" He offered.

"That's it," I said, laughing. He can be so forward sometimes. We walked onto the beach, it was dusk now. It was still very warm however. They get great weather here. I laid the blanket I brought with us down. The whole time we just talked about our lives. Then I felt like someone was watching us. I whispered, "I feel like someone's watching us," and he instantly tensed up. "No, no! Act normal, and let's get up and walk on the shoreline and talk. Then we'll turn around and see who's there. Okay?" I said in a hushed tone. The stalker probably thought we were just having an intimate conversation. He helped me up, and I laughed, for good measure. We walked slowly and talked about all the places we've visited, of course, Seth went into a lot more places than me. Then, as if we had the same train of thought, we both turned around, ready to face our enemy. 


	15. Chapter 11

**Hey, happy early Easter! Review guys, it'll be my Easter present! I want to know if my story is good and what you do on Easter as a tradition. I'm allowing anonymous reviewers now, so no excuses for not reviewing!**

**Chapter 11: Meet Maddie**

Seth pov.

We both quickly turned around, and with my luck, who do you think was there?

"Maddie, such a surprise to see you here. Why are you following us?" I said, impatiently awaiting an excuse.

"Aww, sweetie, after you not coming to our date and walking on the beach with this cheap rag, I think you should be giving me explanations," she said, smiling a fake smile. This is what I hate about her. But she was right; I didn't even call her to let her know I won't be there. I noticed Carmen was quiet and patiently waiting for this to work out. She's so sweet.

"Stop! You're such a b****! You don't call her a rag, if anyone, you're the rag!" I bellowed. I calmed myself down and continued, "Yesterday I was busy and couldn't make it. And it was never really a date," And I was right, she just wanted to have dinner with me. I remember now why I didn't love her anymore. She thinks she can have me all to herself all the time.

"You still love me, you know it," she said as she smoothly glided over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest. She started running her sharp fingernail against my collarbone, and I trembled. I have to be strong.

"Get your dirty claws off him you a**," Carmen simply stated, and once again, my heart swelled with delight. This should be interesting. I'll help her, if she needs it. She's got strength.

"And who are you to him?" Maddie said amusement in her voice as she turned her attention to Carmen.

"Freaking stop playing games and let's fight. I've got this new vamp strength I wanna use," Carmen said. Maddie looked amused, and Carmen looked plain deadly and hot, in her bikini. She looked amazing.

"So you turned this one into a vamp? Bad taste," Maddie said disapprovingly.

"Who turned you into a vamp?" Carmen said, sneering. Maddie just ignored her and turned back to me. Carmen's eyes got huge and her hands clenched up. She charged towards Maddie and slashed at her arm.

"I'm talking to you," she said in a lethal voice. Maddie slashed this time, but Carmen took hold of Maddie's arm and slammed her into the ground. Carmen must have been strong before when she was human, because when you get turned into a vamp your strengths are magnified. I should probably stop this, but now Maddie was up. Maddie had amazing strength, too; she was just caught off guard. Now she was ready to fight.

"Take that!" Maddie shouted, kicking Carmen in the stomach. Carmen doubled over, and I was about to go help her up when a bright blue light illuminated the night.

Whoa! It seemed to be brightest around Carmen, encasing her like a cocoon. She had the goddess on her side. This wasn't good; Maddie now knows that there's something special about Carmen now, and knowing Mad, she would go to the council. With a start, I also realized that she also knew our location! I have to get rid of her.

Carmen stood up, without a scratch. In fact, she looked better than she had a long time ago. She turned to Maddie and made a ball of blue flames in her hands, and threw it at Maddie.

F***! But the fire didn't burn her; it blew her gently away back into the limo she had come in. She had powers.

Carmen pov.

A blue glow encased me, and I instantly felt stronger and was reassured. I could win this fight easy. I was seething with rage. How dare she even come here! Using the anger as a fuel, a ball of blue fire formed in my hands. Cool! I could tell it was fire, it felt hot, but pleasant. Interesting. It must be the goddess at work.

I aimed the ball of fire and threw it at Maddie.

Maddie, unfortunately, didn't burn. Instead, she was blown away back into her limo, safe and sound. Oh well, I wouldn't have wanted to use my full powers on that b**** anyway. I was a little disappointed though, what, just wind for a power?

Through my ranting I hadn't noticed that my legs were wobbly. I fell to the ground, and fell in blackness. I knew I was safe though, with Seth here by my side by now.


	16. Chapter 12

**One reader told me that they don't like how I switch characters in the middle of a chapter and that Carmen is a Mary Sue, which is a perfect person right? (Tell me if I'm right) Sorry, but I like switching pov's because I want my readers to know what both characters are feeling. You're lucky I'm only switching between two characters! But I will do it less frequently. : L **

**As for the Mary Sue prob, that will be fixed sometime once I figure out how. :S Can you all give me ideas on how to fix that, and what should happen in the next chap? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Chapter 12: Vampnapped**

**Carmen pov.**

I came to, and my head began throbbing as I tried to sit up. What the hell happened? I was feeling like I was moving and instantly felt like throwing up. Ugh! I felt so sick. A hand pushed me down, and so I groaned, showing my annoyance.

"Stay down, "someone said. Seth! I instantly felt better and more awake. My memories flooded back to me, and I smiled. I kicked Maddie's butt! LOL!

"What happened?" I asked in a raspy voice. Ugh, I sounded just like how I felt. I already knew the answer; I just wanted to know his view of it. I opened my eyes slightly to see his brown eyes looking at me closely.

"You just blacked out after," he lowered his voice, "after you threw a beam of blue light at Mad. Now, we're on a plane because Maddie knows way too much. Knowing her, she'll go to the council right when she awakes." he explained in a hushed tone. "You seriously kicked Mad's butt," he added, grinning. I looked down disappointedly; He was still calling Maddie by her nickname. I felt like puking, again. Didn't he love me? _Mad _ruined everything, and when I get back to Italy, she will pay. I stopped my thought. He loves you. After all, he grinned after he said "You kicked Mad's butt." Right?

As I became more and more awake, unfortunately, I realized that I was in different clothes. OMG! A feeling of sickness came over me yet again. I snuck a look at Seth and found that he was just looking at his hands, probably in thought. Even though we're a couple, (not officially, but we've kissed, like, a thousand times on the beach. So we're a couple.) I still feel uncomfortable with him dressing me! He looked over and smirked, noticing me blushing.

"I uh, didn't want you to smell so I bathed you, and obviously changed your clothes," he said, waiting for my reaction. My smile faded. He bathed me? OMG. This was not my day.

"Most of the time though I didn't look," he added hopefully. My blush became an inferno. Yeah and when should I assume you did look? When you were putting my socks on? I don't think so. "Come on Carmen, I would have seen you sometime," he said, not cautious anymore. Why? Did he think I was a slut or something?

"Not anymore," I said coldly. He didn't deserve me. I turned my head around, trying to not see his grief-stricken face unsuccessfully. How can I not see him when the seats are crammed together? You'd think that such a rich person would afford his own plane. He respected my ambitions though and didn't look at me. He's making me feel guilty, when I really shouldn't. He invaded my privacy, and I am not cool with that. So why was I still feeling culpable?

Seth pov.

"Come on Carmen, I would have seen you sometime," I said, agitated. It was true, right? We're a couple, so we would end up seeing each other. It didn't have to be soon. And besides, I didn't look most of the time. I tried to respect her privacy but she was all dirty and bleeding from the fight. I thought by cleaning her and caring for her wounds I would be a gentleman. She doesn't trust me. I felt like shouting at her, but that wouldn't make it better.

"Not anymore," she said, interrupting my thoughts as she turned around unsuccessfully. She's being so cold! I never said seeing each other would be soon, I thought this was going to be a long-term relationship so we would see each other when we're ready. In fact, I am happy taking it slow. I looked away. She plays hot and cold with me, which makes me want more. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I always ruin everything.

**At the Hotel, 2 hours later, still Seth's pov.**

"I want two rooms," I said sadly. Guess we wouldn't be sleeping in the same suites tonight.

"Are you sure you want two rooms?" the desk lady said after examining us. Sure we looked young and together, but couldn't she feel the tension?

"Two rooms. What's your problem lady?" Carmen shouted as the whole lobby got quiet and stared at her. The desk lady flinched and looked at me and said something like "Right away." I was too busy looking at Carmen and how she waited impatiently, not even caring about all the people staring. Soon, they went back to whatever they were doing. She went into the elevator first after I got the keys, and kept ignoring me.

"Carmen," I started, but she interrupted, "I-," My phone started ringing. I gave her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the wall. She was so stunning when she rolled her eyes, she really wasn't doing me any good. How can I talk when I'm looking at a goddess?

"What do you want," I asked impatiently. The caller I.D. read UNKNOWN.

"Hi, I thought you might want to know I'm all better," Maddie said, her voice ringing loud and clear, loud enough for Carmen to hear. I hung up, and was about to apologize to Carmen when the elevator door opened. Bad timing, you freakin' elevator.

Carmen grabbed one of my key cards and ran off to find her room before I could even react.

"Carmen wait!" I called as I got to her door, but she slammed it in my face. How can she still be mad at me? I went back to my suite in defeat. This is so stupid. I went in and to the bathroom and started the hot bath water.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" I heard Carmen scream. Fear rolled into the pit of my stomach. I quickly put on a towel around my waist as adrenaline kicked in. I looked all around my room for my shoes. No time for that now. I ran out into the hallway, probably looking like a buffoon to an onlooker, but I didn't care. I swiftly opened her door just with a simple kick to the handle (normal humans wouldn't be able to do that) and ran in to find the worst scene I could envision.

The bed was empty, the window open ajar, and no sign of Carmen. My panic was interrupted as my eye caught on movement. Someone escaped out of the window as I rapidly moved towards the person in the dark, which is hard to do. The runaway was out with only a half-second to spare. My heart submerged into anguish as I realized two things.

Carmen was kidnapped, and I had left her feeling awful without a word.

The kidnapper was a woman.


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Goddess**

Carmen pov.

I'm so freakin' tired of Seth. I was going to talk to him in the elevator, and he was apologizing, thank goodness, when his f****** cell started ringing. And, hey who do you think it was?

_Mad. _That b**** thought she could call after all that happened. Of course, apparently Seth isn't pissed at her anymore so he picked the phone up. I'm giving up on him. I hate him and I never want to see him again. I just want to punch him, and I feel like crying. It was all lust and not love. I calmed down and scanned the room for anything I hadn't looked at.

Now this was a nice room, I must say. It was huge, the size of an apartment. The walls were a bright yellow, lightening up my mood. Only a little. There was a huge, king sized bed in the middle, and a cherry-wood table. Of course, there was a flat screen TV and the bathroom was so freakishly large that I would have been okay sleeping in it, if it had a bed in there. The most beautiful feature was the room that was separated from the rest of the suite through a set of enormous glass doors. It had a beautiful white leather couch up against the one wall, and another flat screen TV on the opposite wall. There was a set of French doors leading out into the balcony.

I walked into the bathroom and froze. I was staring into the eyes of Maddie.

"Hello a**, ready to go?" and I panicked. What should I do? I screamed out loud before she snickered and put a bag over my head. I let out another scream, this one muffled by the bag but still very effective, because the next moment I heard someone running down the hall our way. Oh please let it be Seth, I silently prayed, I hate him but he could slug Maddie out. He's probably on her side, I thought and my heart sank. Well f*** him.

I screamed another time, and then I was thrown down out the window.

Time slowed as I thought about the short and brutal life I had. I will miss my mother and father even though I never met them. And I will get to see them soon, I grunted.

That a** will die, after I die first, unfortunately. Falling isn't that bad, except for the fright coming into me in waves. But I knew I wouldn't survive. It's just not possible for even a vamp. The impact would kill me and I accepted that, I just hope it will be fast. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not brave, and so I continued shrieking.

Then it happened, I came into contact with the ground and I blacked out, or most likely, died.

But I was somewhere, not in my physical body, but here somehow. It was just darkness, and I actually liked it and I could _see. _This is just so freakin' weird! I felt like I belonged here, and I felt powerful. Wait, powerful after a fall? This must be heaven, but it was dark. So freakin' strange!

A blinding light filled my eyes, but I stood my ground, whatever ground there was, and was shocked again at my abilities in this _darkness_. A woman came into view smiling. I could tell she was a lot older than me but she had no wrinkles. Her hair was black, but a glossy back; not dull, and she had blue eyes that were so kind and motherly that I felt like hugging her.

"Hello Carmen Moretti, I am your goddess Anastasia," she spoke with a beautiful voice. I was speechless. This was just so much to take in. Being thrown out the window I was also a little lightheaded.

"Why am I here and what is the Queen of Darkness? I really don't understand why you chose me. Why now, too? And what about my parents? Who are they?" I said, and was about to continue when she laughed.

"Child, you will learn all this during your journey. I chose you because you have mental strength and you are very wise to make good choices. Please ask your future friends about the Queen of Darkness and her powers," she said, her voice getting fainter and fainter as she was slowly fading.

"Wait, what? That doesn't answer my questions," I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so attached to her like she was my mother, and I didn't want her to leave.

"Remember, you my daughter. You are special, and I love you," she said, and in the end she sounded like she was whispering, her image faint now. I nodded, and then I was gone, just like that.

One by one, my senses came back, making me come back to the realities of life. My head hurt like crazy, and I felt like b*******. I slowly opened my eyes and found I was in a room all alone with a sneering Maddie.


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Her freakin' plan**

Seth pov.

F*** Maddie. That b**** will pay. I quickly ran to the window and saw _two _figures falling.

"Noooooooooooooh!" I screamed on top of my lungs. No, I would not lose Carmen. It's just not possible. I quickly ran out of the room and down the elevator to the lobby. Urgently, I shoved my way out the door and outside into the night chill.

They were already gone. They were already gone. They were already gone, I kept saying in my head. I immediately looked around the empty street and then I felt tears well up in my eyes. This is the second time Carmen has made me cry. I trudged my way to the elevator and hit the button for the 22nd floor. I kept hitting it, getting angrier and angrier. She fell from the 22nd floor! There was no way in h*** that Carmen could have survived. Somehow, Maddie managed to survive, making a hasty exit with Carmen. No, Carmen's body. How could the goddess let this freakin' thing happen?

The elevator door opened and I quickly opened up the room to my door. I didn't even bother to take a shower, I went straight in bed, in street clothes, and immediately fell asleep.

Carmen's pov.

"Why the hell did you do this b****?" I asked in a menacing voice even though my body was burning with pain all over. Again I asked myself, how could I have survived the fall? Then I remembered the goddess's words, "You are my daughter." Oh yeah, I'm the goddess's doll, even though she let me fall out of a 22-story balcony. Yeah, what a great goddess to have right?

"A**, listen up. You are gonna be freakin' bait. I'm going to bring you to the council and say what I need to say," she sneered before continuing, "Yeah, I know you're a freakin' vamp-tracker hybrid-"

"The council already knows that, we were gonna go to them anyway," I said, mimicking her tone.

"With Seth? Sweetie, he never was into you. And, I also know you are our b****y Queen of Darkness," and then she looked at me. Satisfied it was proven true by my horrified face she continued, "They will _dispose _of you properly. Aaand, the plan is fool proof. If you hero Seth comes in, and lies, he will also be punished for lying because I would have already proved you. If he comes now, I will also capture him, and he will be in a ditch for helping you. If you try anything funny there, the council will already kill you, they will have yet another reason to do so," she finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

I was silent. It actually looked like Maddie was going to win. But I have the goddess on my side; hopefully she didn't hear what I said earlier about her. Maddie sneered and left the room. Her plan sounded fool proof, but she had left big gaps out like what if I escaped now, before she even tells the council about me. If she calls them, chances are they won't believe her, I mean, the council hasn't seen a Queen of Darkness in forever. I hope Seth was still pissed at me and wouldn't come here, but I knew he was probably on his way now or thinking of a plan. My hero, I thought sarcastically.

Being stuck in this bland room with only a chair for furniture, I had plenty of time to explore ways I could escape.

That was when I realized I was hungry; I haven't eaten in what, two days plus the days I've spent here? I don't even know how long I've been in this cell, maybe four days. Seth didn't even teach me the basics about feeding, how long can a vamp go without food? I didn't even want to know the answer.

A scrape came from the door. Then a turning of the knob. Then someone walked in, and I shrieked in terror.


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Escape?**

Seth pov.

I was crushed to see her like this. She was against the wall with her hair sticking to her bloody forehead, her arms were scraped horribly, and her legs were in such a strange position so they were probably broken. She screamed when she saw me, not loud, but more like a whimper. Then she just looked at me with big eyes. I stood there for a while contemplating how I could possibly move her. I had to get her out of here, but she looks so weak. Now I realized that she also didn't drink for almost a week, I grew cold. How could she have survived that long?

Probably the best thing to do is to have her feed from me first before moving her, so she could get some strength. I shivered at the thought of her drinking from me, I just couldn't help it. The way she makes me feel is so special…But she hates me now, and I feel responsible for the whole Maddie situation. If I would have just handled it carefully and stopped Carmen from taking the war into her own hands none of this would have happened. I did this for what? A chick fight? How could I have let this beautiful girl before me get hurt? I didn't deserve her. She's too good for me.

She looked so fragile…Oh…How could I have done this to her?

She looked away now, tears in her eyes. Did she know she was breaking my heart? She was bloody all over, crying, and probably had many broken bones. She hates me, now I can't have the most amazing girl for a friend even.

"Hey," I said softly, but she still didn't look back. "I came here to-"

"To what?" she shouted at me, "Apologize? And have you thought about the fact that _Mad _will probably catch you in here and you will die too? And if you would have come here, why not come earlier? Were you thinking about if you should?" now she was shrieking, and I could somehow _feel _her having a hard time breathing. She was trying to act intact and well and strong, but it wasn't working.

"Well if you keep screaming, we will get caught," I said. She quieted down now and was sobbing hysterically. Oh, she's making me feel so bad! I felt like wrapping my arms around her and comforting her, but I think she would cry louder. I resorted to looking at every single little crack in the room, with nothing else to do. After fifteen minutes I broke the silence.

"You should really drink something," I said, knowing that she would know I meant she should drink blood. For some reason, she didn't like it when I used the word "blood." She crossed her arms and grimaced, there it was again, I could feel her emotions. She was in serious pain, but some parts of her body were numb.

I didn't have to wait for an answer from her; she needed to drink, no "buts" about it. I sliced my neck, where the heaviest blood flow was, and remembered the first time she drank from me and was so hungry she just bit into my shoulder. I swear I can still feel her teeth on me…Anyway, I didn't want to go there again.

She began to drink and I immediately felt her emotions again, but stronger. What was up with that? It's really starting to get me worried. One word kept repeating in my head, and I knew it must be true, but how could it be if you can barely stand being in the same room together? A small smile was creeping its way on my face though; it's good to know stuff others don't know. She looked so peaceful drinking and I was in my own world, so when I came back, I almost jumped up. How much blood did she take? I slowly pulled her away, and she grumbled something like, "You're O positive," and I smiled. She is sweet when she sleeps, she doesn't even know who is holding her.

I lifted her up bridal style, and looked at her one more time. She's so adorable; she would smack me if she was awake and caught me looking at her that way. I'm glad she was asleep. It would be painful for her to be moved, and I wouldn't want her to see my tear-streaked face. I would find her old home and drop her off in her bed. Then I would leave the hotel and go to my mansion and forget about her. She doesn't want me in her life, so I will leave. Tears were leaving my eyes freely. I must have damaged my tear ducts.

I readjusted her and walked to the door and easily opened it. There stood the hag from h***.

"Going so soon Seth?"


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fight**

Carmen pov.

"Yes, I am leaving Madeline," I heard his masculine voice say harshly. Seth…

I quickly sprang out of his arms into a fighting position, and he yelped in surprise. Oh! I felt so happy hearing him again, and I was so much better after the blood he gave me. He's so adorable!

Apparently, vamps healed fast or maybe it was just because I am the Queen of Darkness. It's so amazing, before Seth came, I was practically crawling with my hands on the ground and now I felt like I could hike up a whole mountain. I felt my face. It didn't have any scratches on it anymore. Wow…

"Seth dear, it's better if you leave right now and never think about this girl again. She is an abomination to our society. I will just bring her to the council, and they will take care of her and you won't be in trouble. If you stay here then well, you'll end up just like this brat," Maddie said. That…That…B****! Seth finally looked at me and looked just as surprised as I felt about me standing and being completely healed.

"What the…" he said in a voice audible enough for me to hear only. Then he turned back to Maddie. "I am not leaving. I will take care of this once and for all. You will not ever touch Carmen again," he threatened.

"Ok," Maddie smiled and turned towards the hallway, "boys, they need to be taken care of," she said in a sing-song voice. She flipped her hair and sighed, "It's quite a shame that one of the council's son would go to waste." Then she turned her attention to the hallway, waiting for the "boys" to come.

Seth turned towards me really quickly and urgently."Stay behind me," he whispered and gestured behind him.

"No Seth I'm fine. I can take care of myself now, I'm healed completely. You leave while you have the chance!" I whispered more urgently. He nodded no, and just then three big, muscled guys walked in. They were big, and I felt faint. How can we take them? There's no possible way! I cowered behind Seth; he was wise when he said I should get behind him.

But I am the Queen of Darkness. I have no idea what the Queen of Darkness is supposed to do, but Maddie said that I was_ their_ queen. So that would mean protecting vamps like Seth, and I still loved him anyway; I have to help him.

Okay, well even though the big guys are a threat, Maddie is a better fighter than them; she has l strength for a vamp power. I would have to fight her. I remembered last time on the beach and how the blue light had saved me and I got this blue power ball to throw at Maddie. And then when I was pushed off the hotel balcony and the blue light had come again once I came in contact with the ground. Let's hope the blue light would come again to help me. Seth can keep the big guys busy until I could help him. But there are _three_ thugs. Oh, I'll just have to help him a little sooner.

I stayed behind Seth to make him think I won't fight, and then the action will really start.

"Well, what the h*** are you waiting for?" Maddie asked the guys "go," she said with a roll of her eyes and a flourish of her hand. The ruffians attacked Seth and I quickly assaulted Maddie with my nails and everything I had.

She quickly regained her balance after she got caught off guard when I attacked her and attempted a kick-punch move on me. I ducked and tried tripping her with my leg when I was still squatting. She jumped, ugh. She was just too good. So when would that blue light thing come? I kept fighting with her and glanced at Seth while Maddie was still on the ground.

The guys had knives. They had _knives_. And there were three, and Seth had no weapons and I could see he was still tired. Maddie gave a blow to my head while I was still watching and it _hurt_.

I punched her back with just as much enthusiasm and she groaned. No more time for games. She makes me pissed, and then I get serious. I have had enough of this. While she was still a little dazed I smacked her again in the nose and she gasped, I was winning. I kicked her and she was on the ground trying to recover. I ran over to Seth and engaged one of the thugs in a fight.

"I told you to stay behind me," he said between punches. "I could have had this all under control and you completely messed my plan up."

"You completely had this under control? Imagine what it would be like to fight four!" I shouted back to him. He stayed quiet, pretending to be busy kicking a** when he just didn't want to admit I was right. I followed his example, and soon, there was only one guy up, and we were both fighting him. He was so d*** strong, but it seemed like we were winning.

"Carmen, watch out!" Seth shouted with alarm in his eyes. I turned around and saw that a knife was being thrown at me, but then it stopped. Because it went through Seth.


	21. Chapter 17

**Okay, in this chapter I need you guys to keep in mind that in the **_**first**_** chapter, it clearly said this was one of Carmen's flashbacks so when I go back to present time with Carmen on the street in this chap, remember that basically this whole story is a flashback and so don't get confused! Also, this is the last chapter of the story **_**but**_** I am going to make a sequel and the story will pick up from this story. Happy reading! :P**

**Chapter 17: Poems Well Read**

Carmen pov.

"May I help the one next in line," the desk lady said. Seth and I were in the hospital, and he was unconscious.

Maddie had finally gotten up from the fight and she had thrown a knife at me, but unfortunately it only skimmed my hand, making it bleed and it went into _Seth's_ leg. That one moment of peril actually brought out my Queen of Darkness powers (so it takes someone to get hurt to let me use my powers?!) and I had thrown the ball of power at Maddie. Fortunately, it was a much more powerful blue flame than the last time I had used it, and it actually did damage to Maddie. She wasn't dead though, and I didn't take the time to kill her. I just went to the car that I hoped was Seth's and not another person's and drove straight to the hospital.

"Next!" The lady called again, bringing me back to the world.

"Oh, sorry," I said while resting the still unconscious Seth on the seat comfortably. He's so _bloody_ and _broken_.

"This really is an emergency and so we need absolutely immediate care-" I was speaking like a thousand miles an hour.

"Alright ma'am, but so does everyone else," What!? That's b*******.

"Listen," I said with my voice lowered as I got closer to the counter. I was sure that I looked deadly. Good. "I don't have time for this. This guy," I said, pointing to Seth. "Has a freakin' _knife_ in his leg! Now go get the stupid doctor, because I am getting quite impatient." Now she looked scared. She quickly went over to the phone and went on talking to the doctor saying how this was seriously important.

I walked over to Seth and picked him up, but only to put his arm around my neck so that I could carry his leg. Being a vamp, I could have lifted him up, but that would get negative attention from people. They'll probably think I was either a monster or a really healthy person who works at the gym every day. I'm not taking the chances.

I carried him over to the stretcher that the doctors had brought in and laid him down with the help of the doctors. They told me to stay in the waiting room and I sighed, there was no way to argue. I sat down and thought about what Seth said before he became unconscious.

"_You're the Queen and I am your consort. I only live to protect you, and I am very happy I met you. I'm your soul mate, Carmen." Then he wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Don't cry. I was happy to serve you." Then he passed out._ I thought he died, and he did too, because he gave me that whole speech. But he didn't.

"Ah, Miss, the boy is quite okay. We have gotten the embedded knife out and cleaned the area. He will come to soon. May I ask how the object got embedded?" The doctor asked.

"He got in a fight, and I don't know much more. I just saw him on the sidewalk and picked him up," I said before leaving the doctor and my unconscious soul mate forever.

**Leaving the Flashback…**

I smelled the night air again. So fresh and crisp. I finally got to the place where someone was screaming and realized that it was actually an alarm, and someone was getting into the bank. Oh My Gosh. That's just sad, did they not think about the alarm? They really should have cut the wires. I jumped onto the roof, one of my vamp abilities was climbing and jumping so.., and I opened the sun roof with my knife and hopped in. The robber came in and moved towards the safe that was barely visible to the human eye. I was the Queen of Darkness so guess what? I could see in the dark. Surprise right?

I made myself visible to him and his eyes got wide.

"What are you doing little girl? Comin' home from your boyfriend's house? Now I would just walk away right now," he said in a rough voice. I wish I was coming home from my boyfriend's, but Seth is gone from my life. Seth…

"I think you should be going home, not me," I said, and his eyes widened when he heard how dead serious he was. I took out my knife and that was all I had to say. He ran out in terror.

That was too easy. I went back home reluctantly, I'm the Queen of Darkness, so it just makes sense for me to want to stay awake. I thought about May, the girl that I found out was also a vamp by finding her drinking a blood bag similar to what I had in the streets one night. Now, she was my BFF, and she obviously knew I was a vamp to. I went to sleep, because after all, tomorrow I would have to get up in front of the class and recite poems that have meaning to my life. They were all sad love poems.

"Miss Carmen, you turn," Mrs. Zinsky said. I got up to the front of the room, gaining my confidence the closer I got to the front. I loved poems, and I was great at reading them, it's just the crowd that makes me a little nervous.

I turned around and took a deep breath before raising my eyes. I stopped breathing. In the back left corner of the room, sat Seth.


End file.
